una ultima oportunidad
by kotori monuo
Summary: el destino de aoshi y misao acaso sera estar separados? muchos sucesos y nuevos personajes reviews porfavor


Bueno antes que nada Ruroni Kenshin no es mío, si no de su respectivo autor, y perdón por escribir otra historia y dejar pendientes las otras pero me inspire y pues ustedes entenderán bueno empecemos con la historia.  
  
CAPITULO 1 – EMPEZANDO DE NUEVO  
  
Misao se encontraba muy feliz, ya que hace unos días había recibido una carta de una persona muy especial para ella, un amigo de la infancia que le decía que vendría a visitarla el día de mañana, misao se probaba miles de kimonos pero aun no se decidía a cual ponerse, ante ella se encontraba okon y omasu dándole su punto de vista pero por mas que le decían a misao que la ropa se le miraba bien ella optaba por ponerse otro y otro.  
  
Pero el día de hoy no seria como cualquiera ya que ese día al fin, al fin llegaría Aoshi, hace muchísimo tiempo que se había ido del aoya para irse a entrenar, pero al fin el regresaría el día de hoy pero misao no lo sabia ya que okina le había pedido a todos que guardaran silencio para que fuese una sorpresa para misao.  
  
Misao- omasu, okon, este me queda bien?- viéndose por un espejo.- no creen que me hace ver gorda.  
  
Omasu, okon en coro- no de hecho es el mejor que te queda- estaban un poco enfadas ya que desde la mañana llevaban encerradas en ese cuarto.  
  
Misao- ustedes creen- en ese momento vestía un kimono azul cielo con hojas de trébol verde, era realmente bonito.  
  
Omasu- si en verdad ese se te mira realmente bien- sonriendo.  
  
Okon- si hace que tu cuerpo luzca.  
  
Misao- ustedes creen- su cara estaba moderadamente sonrojada.  
  
Omasu- si y con esto mas- sale del cuarto corriendo dejando a okon y misao sacadas de onda pero en cuestion de minutos regreso con una pequeña cajita.- mira- abre la caja- estos son unos palillos para el cabello, me los regalo mi madre cuando era una niña- los miraba con ternura, estos eran una palillos de color azul con pequeñas hojas.  
  
Misao- que hermoso son pero estas segura de prestármelos...- se sentía un poco apenada ya que este era el único recuerdo que tenia de su madre.  
  
Omasu- no.. es mas te los regalo- colocándolos en las manos de misao.  
  
Misao- pero....  
  
Omasu- no digas nada – interrumpiéndola- aunque sea el único recuerdo de mi madre quiero que tu los tengas solo prométeme que los cuidaras.  
  
Misao- te lo promete- no dejaba de mirarlos ya que eran muy bonitos.  
  
Okyna- niñas, necesito que vengan, ya que hay mucho trabajo con el restaurante- para ese entonces misao se encontraba cambiando.  
  
--si ya vamos- dijeron todas.  
  
Pero okyna realmente les había llamado ya que dentro de unos minutos llegaría aquella persona por la que tanto había esperado misao.  
  
Okyna- están todos?  
  
Okon- oh no misao todavía esta en su cuarto.  
  
Okyna- que pero- algo exaltado.  
  
En ese momento va llegando un hombre alto de piel blanca, cabello oscuro, ojos azules, con una mirada de hielo, pero lo que mas sobresalga de el es que era muy guapo.  
  
--okyna  
  
okyna sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de esta persona.  
  
Okyna- aoshi- lo abraza mientras ríos de lagrimas salían de sus ojos- que bueno que ya estas aquí.  
  
En ese momento misao salio de su cuarto con la misma ropa que usaba cuando se encontraba en el aoya, al mirar a aoshi no pudo evitar el como una sonrisa se le formaba, estaba feliz, realmente feliz, ya había pasado 1 o quizás mas desde el día que vio a su aoshi por ultima vez y ahí frente a ella el se encontraba, se dirigió hacia el lentamente.  
  
Misao- que bueno que esta de regreso señor Aoshi- no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.  
  
Aoshi no dijo una palabra, solo camino hacia su recamara dándoles la espalda a todos, en ese momento misao sintió como su corazón era destrozado, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo miraba y el, solamente se fue, no dijo nada, ni siquiera una hola, o como han estado simplemente se marcho.  
  
Aoshi llego a su cuarto y acostó en su futon, todo estaba tan limpio con la mirada empezó a observar el cuarto, nada había cambiado todo seguía igual, el sabia que se había comportado muy mal afuera con todos pero sobre todo con misao, pero ya no podía hacer nada, el realmente quería cambiar su actitud, pero no podía todo a causa por lo que hizo en Tokio.  
  
/  
  
misao seguia muy triste por lo mal que Aoshi la había tratado, no entendía el porque de ese comportamiento.  
  
Omasu- si no te sientes bien puedes retirarte- mirándola con ternura.  
  
Misao- no te preocupes, me encuentro bien- demostrando una leve sonrisa.  
  
Ya era de noche, el cielo era adornado por una hermosa cobija de estrellas, el aire fresco que se respiraba en el ambiente, el restaurante estaba por ser cerrados, solo shuro despedía a los últimos clientes.  
  
Shuro- al fin- dando un gran suspiro. Hemos terminado, este día a sido el mas pesado- estirándose un poco.  
  
Omasu- eso dices todos los días.  
  
Okon- ya a callar, es mejor que todos nos retiremos a descansar, ya que mañana será otro largo día.  
  
Todos asintieron y se retiraron.  
  
/  
  
al día siguiente en la central de trenes---  
  
-- al fin e llegado, hace mucho tiempo que no había vuelto, tengo tantas ganas de verte misao como te encontraras, seguirás igual de hermosa, no estoy seguro que lo estarás mas.  
  
/  
  
el aoiya  
  
misao- nooo- se levanto súbitamente- ya es tarde no alcanzare a arreglarme.  
  
Okon- que pasa misao- tallándose un ojo.  
  
Misao- ya es tarde pronto llegara, porfavor dile a kuro que me prepare un baño.  
  
Okon- si se lo diré- se retira del cuarto.  
  
Misao todo lo hizo rápido se baños lo mas rápido que pudo, se cambio, poniéndose su hermoso kimono, se soltó su larga cabellera y con lo palillos que le regalo omasu se hizo una media cola, se miraba radiante, casi irreconocible.  
  
Okon y omasu se encontrabas tiradas en el piso ya que se encontraba exhaustas de correr de un lado para otro.  
  
--que hermosa te vez- decían las dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Misao- ustedes creen- con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
Y en ese momento okyna iba pasando , la puerta de misao se encontraba abierta, okyna se quedo perplejo, su boca llegaba hasta el piso y sus ojos estaban saltones.  
  
Okyna- pero...misao.  
  
Okon le da un coscorrón para que cerrara la boca y volviera a la normalidad.  
  
-- al fin he llegado- decía la persona que se encontraba fuera del aoiya- pero que diferente esta, se nota que todo a cambiado..  
  
-/  
  
aoshi salía de su cuarto y paso por el de misao todos se encontraban allí admirando la belleza de misao, este se quedo helado al mirarla, ya que jamás en su vida la había visto tan radiante como ese día, al fin se podía ver que misao ya era toda una mujer que la niña que el había protegido ya no estaba.  
  
Shuro- misao adivina quien esta aquí..  
  
Misao- ya llego, ya llego- toda alborotada, pero luego su vista fue puesta a la puerta y pudo ver a Aoshi, ella se sonrojo por como la miraba pero Aoshi luego desvió su vista y se retiro misao agacho un poco la cabeza pero antes de que se pusiera triste alguien la interrumpió.  
  
Okon- pero misao que esperas lo harás esperar mas.  
  
Misao- es cierto- salio del cuarto pero ya alguien la esperaba en el patio.  
  
--- mi...mi....misao- no podía hablar, estaba tan sorprendido de lo bien que se miraba, parecía... parecía...un ángel.  
  
Misao- Kijo- los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, el la carga y le daba vueltas- que gusto me da verte.  
  
Todos miraban la hermosa escena hasta aoshi que pretendía meditar.  
  
Kijo- pero, que hermosa te ves- mirándola de los pies a la cabeza.  
  
Misao- gra...gracias- demasiado sonrojada, cosa que le hacia que sus palabras se atoraran en su garganta- pero que te trae por aquí.  
  
Kijo- tenia muchas, pero muchas ganas de verte.  
  
Misao- en verdad- mas sonrojada.  
  
Todos estaban muy felices por como se encontraban este par de jóvenes todos menos.....  
  
Kijo- porfavor muéstrame la ciudad por lo que pude ver a cambiado muchísimo- agarrando las manos de misao.  
  
Misao- si, y mas tarde haremos un súper banquete a tu nombre- volteando a ver a los demás pidiendo su aprobación ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza....  
  
-  
  
en el muelles, un mujer guera de ojos verde, piel blanca se encontraba sentada a la orilla de este mirando una foto, se notaba que había estado llorando por días, apretaba fuertemente la foto a su pecho.  
  
--- porque, porque me dejaste mi amor, pero ni creas que te sera tan fácil de mi eso ten lo por seguro, ya que nos hemos entregado lo mas sagrado de la vida.....la virginidad.  
  
......continuara.  
  
Bueno mi nombre es kotori monuo y este es mi primer fanfic de ruroni kenshin que subo espero que les guste ya que me inspire y pues aparte ya que mañana cumplo años 6 de junio espero que les agrade y espero sus reviews porfavor...gracias. 


End file.
